Absorbent articles, in particular adult incontinence products, are worn by the respective wearer typically over a considerable period and on a day-to-day basis. Accordingly, a comfortable fit of the absorbent article is crucial in order to increase the well-being of the wearer. In the case of adult incontinence products, absorbent articles that are worn around the lower part of the trunk are usually used by bedridden people, in particular elderly people. Depending on their mental state and activity level, different types of incontinence products are usually used to accommodate for the wearer's specific needs. Incontinence products that are applied to bedridden people are usually applied to the wearer by nursing staff in the respective homes.
Accordingly, a balance has to be found between a tight fit of the incontinence product in order to reduce the occurrence of leaks and/or shifting of the absorbent article due to movements of the wearer, the actual wearing comfort in order to increase the well-being of the wearer of the product, and a good applicability to facilitate convenient, quick and trouble-free application of the incontinence product, in particular by nursing staff.